Suite Life at the Royal Rumble
by jasonstoneface
Summary: The twins, Bailey, Maya, London, Maddie, Woody, and Addison all enjoy a fun night at the 2011 Royal Rumble!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life on Deck and I never will, okay? Okay.

**SUITE LIFE AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE**

_January 29, 2011_

The S. S. Tipton was docked in Boston. The reason being was that London was being thrown a belated birthday party at the Tipton Hotel, and for once, her father was there to celebrate with her. As would be expected, London's gifts included designer clothes, among other things, and a brand new car which would be hers once she graduated from Seven Seas High. The last gift however. . .

Wilfred Tipton walked over to his daughter and smiled. He reached into his suit and pulled out a set of tickets. "London, tomorrow night, the TD Garden is hosting the WWE's Royal Rumble pay-per-view. I've reserved a suite and backstage passes for you and all of your friends to enjoy the show and meet some of the wrestlers afterwards. I know you would probably have rather gone to a Celtics game, but I figured you'd be satisfied with a bunch of men in tights trying to beat the snot out of each other."

London smiled as she took the tickets and hugged her father. "Thanks, daddy! I like watching men in tights beat each other up! And the best part is, I don't have to sit with all those poor people in the stands! Yay me!" London's friends all rolled their eyes, but said nothing.

Later that night, after the party was over, London's friends were all sitting in the lounge of the Tipton, excited about the next night. Bailey Pickett said to her boyfriend Cody Martin, "I'm excited, Cody. I've never been to a wrestling show before."

"Well, then, I guess the best part is that your first show is going to be a pay-per-view," responded Cody. "Zack and I have been to a few house shows and TV tapings, but this will be our first time at a pay-per-view event. I think Triple H is going to come back and win it. How about you, Bails?"

Bailey smiled and answered, "I hope John Cena pulls it off. He's hot!"

Cody said, "Well, he may be that, but I've got something he doesn't."

"What's that?" asked Bailey with a smile.

"The most beautiful girl in the world." Bailey giggled at Cody's response before the two of them kissed.

"Oh, get a room, you two!" said Zack, Cody's twin. "Besides, you're both wrong about who's gonna win the Rumble. It's gonna be Sheamus."

"That's King Sheamus, Zack," said Zack's girlfriend, Maya Bennett with a smile. "But you're wrong. Alberto Del Rio's winning it. He's been bragging about it for the past month or so. It's obvious he's going to win."

"You're all wrong," said Addison as she crossed her arms in front of her. "It's gonna be my boy, CM Punk! The New Nexus will see to that!"

"I have to agree with Addie on that," said Woody Fink, Addison's boyfriend. "Plus, the Miz is gonna take Randy Orton to school."

"Seriously?" asked Zack with a raised eyebrow. "The Miz is a pushover! The Miz and the WWE Championship don't even belong in the same sentence. You're just pulling for him because he's the only champion Cleveland's got."

"What can I say?" asked Woody with a shrug. "With Lebron gone, Cleveland has no winners left."

"I just hope Michelle McCool doesn't win the Divas belt again," said Maddie Fitzpatrick. "I mean, she's not that good a wrestler, she sucks on the mic, but we all know why she gets pushed so much." The others nodded in agreement.

_January 30, 2011_

The limo pulled up in front of the TD Garden. The group of teens talked amongst themselves excitedly as they entered the arena, ready for the Royal Rumble.

When they got to the suite, there was a small buffet of finger foods set up for them. "Chicken fingers!" cried Woody in excitement as he grabbed some and began hocking them down.

"Save some for us, will you?" asked Zack. Maya just laughed.

"Ooh, candy and cake," cooed Addison.

"Um, Addison, I don't think you need to be on a sugar high right now," said Bailey. "After it wears off, you could miss part of the show."

"I'm not going to eat it right now," said Addison defensively as she helped herself to the sweets. "I'm saving them for tomorrow after class. That way I don't have to miss my homeboy C. M. Punk." While Addison was addicted to candy, she wasn't going to miss her fellow Chicago native perform.

"That's not all that's in here," said Cody. "Check this out." There were small bags with gifts inside for London and her friends. It was various WWE merchandise and memorabilia, including t-shirts, DVDs, even replica championship belts.

"Hey, after the show, when we go backstage, we should try and get these autographed," suggested Maya. Everyone seemed to agree.

Once everyone got their fill to eat, the pyro soon started going off, indicating the start of the show. There was also a television in the suite, showing the pay-per-view. "It's time, guys," said Cody with a smile. "This is going to be one heck of a show!"

The opening bout was Edge against Dolph Ziggler for the World Heavyweight Championship. Edge came out first. Before Ziggler came out, Vickie Guerrero's infamous "Excuse me!" catchphrase caused everyone to boo, including the kids in the suite.

After hearing Vickie gloat about how Edge wasn't allowed to use the spear, Maddie said, "He's gonna find some way to get it in, just watch."

As the match wound on, Vickie continually slapped Edge while standing on the apron. Finally, Kelly Kelly came down to the ring, pulled her down, and started beating her up. Soon, the referee got bumped, and Maddie's words came true as Edge gave Dolph the spear. He then hit Ziggler with Christian's finisher, the Killswitch, just as the referee came to. This allowed Edge to win the match, much to the delight of the teens in the suite. "What did I tell you?" asked Maddie with a smile.

"That's why he's the Rated-R Superstar," said Maya. "Whether he gets cheered or booed, he always cheats to win." She then turned to her boyfriend with a smile, adding, "Like Zack."

"Hey!" cried Zack, taking offense.

Next was the Miz vs Randy Orton for the WWE Championship. As they watched the match from the suite, they grew increasingly annoyed at Michael Cole's praise for the Miz. "Ugh. I just wish Michael Cole would shut up!" cried London. For once, everyone agreed with her.

"I know," said Bailey. "I just wish the King would clock him and get it over with."

"Well, the King may not be allowed to touch him, but this might help," said Cody. He then picked up the remote and muted the TV.

Bailey smiled and said, "Thanks, Cody-kitten."

Cody planted a quick kiss on Bailey's cheek before responding, "You're very much welcome, Bailey-bunny."

The end of the match came when the New Nexus (David Otunga, Michael McGillicutty, Husky Harris, and Mason Ryan) approached the ring. "Here comes the New Nexus," said Maya. "This can't be good." Unfortunately, Maya's statement would turn out to be correct.

The referree got out, trying to hold the New Nexus back. Alex Riley ran into the ring to attack Orton, but to no avail. He was sent flying over the top rope and onto the New Nexus for his troubles. The referree was forced to duck. Unfortunately for Orton, this allowed someone else to interfere in the match. "Hey, it's CM Punk!" cried Addison.

Punk picked up Orton and hit him with the GTS (Go To Sleep) and got out of the ring before the referree could see what had happened. This allowed the Miz to pin Orton and retain. The fans in the stands and the suite began booing and complaining. . . all but one.

"Yes!" cried Woody happily as he jumped up. "I told you!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Zack. "Enjoy it while you can, Woodchuck. Because I promise you, when the Miz finally loses the title, I bet he'll never win it again. Because he's from Cleveland, the city of losers."

"Hey!" cried Woody. "Hurtful!"

Next was a handicap match featuring Natalya defending the Divas Championship against Lay-Cool (Layla and Michelle McCool). However, before the match started, the e-mail alert went off. "Well, that's a surprise," said Maddie.

However, as Michael Cole got up to read the e-mail from the anonymous Raw General Manager, part of his headset got stuck in his suit, much to the amusement of the teens in the suite. Bailey laughed, "Part of his headset got stuck in his suit!"

"Well, you can bet you that wasn't planned," said an amused Cody.

"That's what he gets for wearing cheap suits," said London in laughter.

Cole finally read the e-mail, stating that the Divas Championship match would now be a fatal-four-way match. The fans in attendance and the teens in the suite were curious as to who the fourth participant would be. Their answer came when "She Looks Good," began playing.

"Eve?" asked Maya in surprise. "I'd have thought it would have been Melina, considering the fact that she's the one that's been fueding with Natalya lately."

"Hey, I like Eve," said Bailey with a smile. "She's an honor graduate and she's a blue belt in jiu-jitsu."

"You just watch," said Cody with a smile of his own. "She's gonna win, I guarantee it."

As it turned out, Cody's prediction came true, albeit not without controversy. Eve hit Layla with a perfectly-executed moonsault. As the referee went to make the count, Michelle rolled up Natalya, but the referee never saw it. He counted Layla's shoulders down. Seconds later, Eve's hand was raised and the championship belt was handed to her. As Eve made her way to the back, Maddie smiled and said, "Well, personally, I think Natalya deserves the title more, but Michelle McCool didn't win, so I can live with it."

Finally, it was time for the main event: The first-ever forty-man Royal Rumble Match. Unfortunately for Addison, the number one entry was not who she wanted to see. "Awe man, Punk's number one! That sucks."

United States Champion Daniel Bryan was number 2. It started off slowly, but soon, the ring began filling up. John Morrison entered at number seven. And not long after he entered, he gave everyone the highlight of the night.

Morrison was thrown over the top rope by Ted DiBiase, but he landed on the apron. Realizing this, DiBiase tried to throw a punch at Morrison, but Morrison blocked and leveled DiBiase with a right hand of his own. William Regal, however, gave him a knee to his midsection, knocking him to the security barrier. "Well, he didn't stay in there long," said London sadly. "Now, I won't get to look at him."

"Wait, he's not out of it yet!" cried Cody as he looked at the TV screen.

"He's right," said Bailey. "His feet haven't touched the floor!"

Everyone gathered around the TV and watched as Morrison climbed onto the top of the barricade. Maintaining his balance, he walked along the top of it and eventually jumped back to the steel steps. After a kick to the side of Regal's head (Regal had been eliminated moments earlier), Morrison was allowed to get back into the ring and continue.

"Dude, that was awesome!" exclaimed Zack. "I wish I could do that."

CM Punk finally got some help from his fellow Nexus members. Eventually, he, Harris, Otunga, and McGillicutty cleared the ring of everyone. They then began quickly eliminating everyone who came down the aisle. However, the Great Khali entered at number 19 and proceeded to eliminate Otunga. Unfortunately for Khali, the next entrant was the final member of the New Nexus who hadn't entered (and their newest) Mason Ryan, who eliminated him single-handedly. But the next entrant came as a surprise to everyone.

After hearing the unmistakable "CAN YOU DIG IT. . . SUCKA?" the crowd erupted.

"Booker T!" cried Maya in excitement. Booker T made his way to the ring and executed all of his signature moves, topping it off with the Spinerooni. However, he was quickly eliminated by Ryan.

Next, however, was John Cena. He charged the ring and quickly eliminated the New Nexus single-handedly, leaving Punk to fend for himself.

Hornswoggle was the next entrant. After being kicked down by Punk, Cena began working Punk over. He finally eliminated CM Punk by dumping him over the top rope with an Attitude Adjustment, much to Addison's disgust. "BOO!" she screamed, basically frightening all of her friends. "SCREW YOU, CENA!" Her friends just looked at each other, each of them thinking the same thing:

Don't ever get on Addison's bad side.

Hornswoggle and Cena then proceeded to have a little fun. They proceeded to work together on the next two entrants. First was Tyson Kidd. After being taken down by Hornswoggle with a head-scissor take-down, Cena gave him the Attitude Adjustment. However, before he could throw Kidd over the top rope, Hornswoggle wanted to do something.

With Cena's aid, Hornswoggle managed to get Kidd on his tiny shoulders and gave him his own version of the AA, much to the crowd's delight!

Next was former Nexus member and current Corre member Heath Slater. Cena and Hornswoggle began working Slater over. Hornswoggle gave him a Stone Cold Stunner, followed by Cena's signature power slam. They then each gave him the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. Finally, Hornswoggle gave Slater the Tadpole Splash before Cena casually tossed him out, eliminating him.

Next was Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston. He and Cena locked up a little bit, Hornswoggle standing back. Jack Swagger was the next entrant, and he turned his full attention to both men.

Five entrants later, there was another surprise.

The sound of a truck revving up caused the crowd to erupt. "Diesel!" cried Maddie with a smile. He slowly and methodically made his way to the ring and began taking down guys left and right before being eliminated by former Nexus leader and new Corre leader Wade Barrett.

Two entrants later, Alex Riley entered the Rumble, followed by the Miz, who joined Michael Cole, Jerry "The King" Lawler, and Matt Striker on commentary. As the Rumble began winding down, Miz eventually ran in and eliminated Cena, despite the fact that he wasn't even a participant in the Royal Rumble match. "YES!" cried Addison. "TAKE THAT, CENA!" She then sat back down next to Woody, satisfied that Cena wouldn't win the Rumble after eliminating her hometown hero.

Cena looked around in disbelief. He then walked over to the announce table and had words with Michael Cole before leaving.

The Rumble continued, as Randy Orton, who had entered at number 39 eliminated Wade Barrett. However, Orton was quickly eliminated from behind by Alberto Del Rio, entrant number 37, much to Maya's delight. "Yes!" she cried. "I called it! I don't like the guy, but I called it!" Even Ricardo Rodriguez, Del Rio's personal ring announcer, was declaring him the winner. However, there was one little oversight . . .

"Um, Maya," said Zack. "I think you're celebrating a little too soon. Look." He pointed at the TV, catching Maya's attention.

"No," said Maya. "You've got to be kidding me."

"That's right, I remember now," said Bailey in surprise.

"Remember what?" asked London.

"Santino was never actually eliminated," said Cody. "He went out under the bottom rope!"

Sure enough, Santino Marella, one half of the Tag Team Champions, was still in the Rumble. He prepared the Cobra to strike. When Del Rio turned around, the Cobra struck, taking him down. Santino started showboating, thinking he had it in the bag. He picked up Del Rio and attempted to throw him out over the top rope. However, Del Rio dropped down, causing Santino's own momentum to send him out. Now, Alberto Del Rio was officially the winner.

"Yes!" cried Maya. "All that and I still won!" She then turned to her boyfriend and said, "Now, pay up, Zack."

"Fine," said Zack with a sigh as he gave his girlfriend some money.

"You guys bet on the Rumble?" asked Woody. "Awe man, I should have bet on the Miz!"

"Come on, let's go backstage," said London in excitement. "I can't wait to meet all the hot sweaty guys. Yay, me!"

After the show, the teens all made their way to the backstage area. Zack, Cody, and Bailey of course had to see their boy, John Cena. As they approached, Cena smiled and said, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Oh, my gosh," said Bailey in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet you." Cena smiled politely and shook Bailey's hand.

"Hey, great show tonight," said Zack with a smile. "That was great what you and Hornswoggle did with Tyson Kidd and Heath Slater."

"Just wish you could have won, though," said Cody. "Listen, could you autograph our stuff and take a few pictures?" Putting an arm around Bailey, he added, "This was my girlfriend's first time attending one of your shows."

"Really?" asked Cena with a raise eyebrow. "Well, you sure picked a good one for your first show." He then proceeded to autograph their stuff and take some pictures. After that, Bailey joined the other girls while Zack and Cody went to meet some of the other WWE Superstars and Divas.

Speaking of the Divas, London and the girls quickly approached Eve, Natalya, Layla, and Michelle McCool. Recognizing the heiress, Michelle smiled and asked, "Hey, aren't you London Tipton?"

"Why, yes, I am," answered London. "Yay, me!"

Raising an eyebrow, Natalya asked, "Is she always like that?"

Maddie smiled and nodded, saying, "Pardon her, she's used to all this attention. By the way, I'm Maddie."

"I'm Bailey," said the farm girl with a smile. "This is Maya and Addison. We enjoyed your match tonight."

"Not to mention the rest of the show," said Maya with a smile.

"Could we get some pictures and autographs, please?" asked Addison politely.

Eve smiled and answered, "Sure thing."

"Bring it, sisters!" joked Layla. After getting their stuff autographed, they got some pictures taken, both individual shots and one group shot. It had the four Divas standing behind the teens with London in the middle, proudly holding the Divas Championship belt. After that, the girls went to meet some of the others.

Woody approached the Miz with a smile on his face. "Um, hey, Miz?" As the WWE Champion turned to the chubby boy, Woody continued nervously. "Um, listen, could I get some autographs and pictures, please? I'm from Cleveland like you. You were awesome tonight."

Miz smiled and said, "Of course I was. I'm always awesome." He then proceeded to autograph Woody's stuff and get a few pictures with him. The last one of the two of them holding the WWE Championship belt, Woody holding the right strap, Miz holding the left.

Addison found CM Punk and asked, "Punk?" CM Punk turned and smiled at the hyper girl standing before him. "Hi, I'm from Chicago like you. You're my favorite wrestler, and I was wondering if I could get some autographs and pictures?"

Punk smiled and answered, "Sure. Anything for a fellow Chi-town native."

Once they were finished, Addison smiled and said, "Thanks, Punk. I hope you get the chance to beat Cena and be champion again."

"I'll do my best," chuckled Punk. "Take care of yourself and stay on the straight-edge path."

Addison smiled again and said, "I will. Thanks!"

The kids all got more autographs and pictures, including from Edge, Randy Orton, Alberto Del Rio, the Big Show, and Kofi Kingston, among others. Finally, it was time to head back to the Tipton for some sleep before getting back on the S. S. Tipton in the morning.

As Cody and Bailey walked down the halls of the Tipton, Bailey smiled at her boyfriend and said, "I had a great time tonight, Cody. Although I don't like the fact that Mr. Tipton wanted to destroy my family's farm, I'm glad he did all this for us. Actually, he probably just did it for London, but you get my point."

"Yeah, I do," said Cody with a nod and a smile. "But I'm glad you had fun. I know I did. And I'm glad I got to 'Rumble' with you, tonight."

Bailey giggled and said, "You are too sweet." They then kissed before heading off to their suites to get in bed for the night.

THE END


End file.
